islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Overview of Vachen/Yalleinian Culture
The following is a list of various aspects of Vachen/Yalleinian culture, listed in alphabetical order. This page is an overview of major parts of Vachen/Yalleinian culture, but is not a complete guide to absolutely all aspects of the culture. Customs & Norms: Birth Seasons: In Vachen/Yallein, a person's age is not measured based on the exact day of birth. Rather, it is measured based on their season of birth: e.g if you were born in summer, regardless of what day you were born in, you would be considered to be a year older on the first day of each summer after your birth. A person's birthday is typically still celebrated, if at all, on the exact day of birth. Yalleinian Cuisine: Yalleinians, both rich and poor, enjoy a rich and varied diet consisting mostly of breads, fruits, vegetables, meat and fish. Wheat (and by extension bread) makes up the majority of the average Yalleinian's diet. Bakeries can be found in practically all settlements, where bread of various shapes and flavors is cooked. In addition to typical loaves of bread, Yalleinians enjoy rolls, toast, sourbread, small bread, ciabatta and biscuits. Alongside bread, fruit makes up a very large part of a Yalleinian diet. Apples, grapes, strawberries, drayberries, melons, olives, oranges, pears, vyll and various foreign fruits such as the Ahlmik fyrplau. Raw foods such as fruit are very important to the average Yalleinian, as most citizens do not have a proper kitchen in their home, only a basic space to prepare raw foods. Vegetables such as corn, squash, beans, lettuce and other greens. While lettuce and greens are common among all Yalleinians, other vegetables are typically seen as delicacies prepared only by nobles. Meat and fish are both very common in the Yalleinian diet despite being expensive compared to other foods. As most Yalleinian lack a kitchen to cook food, they will usually eat meat either at a restaurant where it is pre-prepared or in a pavilion with a public fire for cooking. Alcohol: Alcohol is very common in Yallein. Numerous pubs can be found in various settlements, and the average Yalleinian adult drinks at least once a week. While Yalleinian liquor is produced, over 50% of the alcoholic products consumed in Yallein are imported from Vaudenguard. Education in Yallein: Schools of the modern-day sense of the word exist in Yallein, however are rather sparse and only accessible to the wealthy. Institutions of this type are typically referred to as academies. For the typical Yalleinian family, the education of their children is the responsibility of the parents. Though not enforced by punishment, Yalleinian law states that parents should teach their children at least basic math, how to speak, read and write in Common, basic sciences and Magic, Brallian history and self-defense. Institutions referred to as schools exist to teach Magic theory and the arcane arts. These institutions also act as sites for testing and study of Magic theory for professional Mages. Alternatively, knight's colleges provide a mixed education of Magic and combat, typically focusing on practical hands-on training via actual experiences. Onomagapis: Onomagapis are sacred middle names given by Yalleinians to their children. Onomagapis are to be kept secret by their owner from all others, and only revealed to someone they view as their true love. If that person rejects them, betrays them, or dies, it is customary for someone to add their onomagapis to their full name to signify their grief. Sex in Yallein: Unlike in most real-life cultures, sexual relations are not seen as binding in any way in Yalleinian culture. Sexual relations among close friends are common and not seen as affecting outside romantic relationships nor reflecting any kind of romantic relationship between participants. This same belief of sexual relations not being binding applies to married couples as well. Some married couples may decide they are alright with either other member having sexual relations with other people so long as their love remains true. Such a decision is usually made soon after a couple get married or while engaged. Of course, couples who decide against this practice are just as common as those who decide in its favor. Despite the much more lax views on sex in Yallein, acts such as prostitution, sexual blackmailing and rape are still highly illegal and seen as disgraceful. Symbols: The national colors of Yallein are white or light grey and bright yellow. The Yalleinian coat of arms consists of a white and yellow wyvern in flight with a spear held in the talons of one of its back legs and a round buckler shield in the other. The old coat of arms of Vachen depicts a brown eagle with spiked, golden hair atop its head fashioned like a crown. Some modern Yalleinian artists have created a new, combined coat of arms that depicts the Vachen eagle and Yalleinian wyvern flying past each other in an 'X' shape. Beliefs & Values: Gender Roles in Yallein: Starting extremely early in Vachen history during the reigns of Fyra Vachen, gender barriers started to disappear, and would be completely erased by the 18th century, mind some details (such as the title of King overpowering that of Queen) that remain to this day. The gender barrier in modern Yallein is completely nonexistent, and people of both genders can take on any profession. Homosexuality in Yallein: ''' In Yallein, homosexuality is not only accepted, but viewed as completely normal. With the existence of Curing Magic, STDs that would normally come as as a risk of homosexual relations pose no threat. Many of Yallein's notable figures and leaders were and are even homosexual. With advanced Magic, it has even become possible for certain homosexual couples to have children, and such is also an accepted and normal practice. '''Royal Families: Citizens of Vachen/Yallein believe that the Vachen and Yallein bloodlines were each specifically chosen and blessed by the Gods. To rule Vachen/Yallein cruelly or to otherwise abuse the powers of a ruler is to desecrate the gift of the Gods. It is customary for each ruler of Yallein to provide an offering, typically of food or art, to the Gods during their birth season to thank them for their blessing. Government & Laws: Central Council: The Central Council is made up of all adult members of the royal family, the General, the two Commanders, the Lord and Centurions of each town and city, any Barons who have reached adulthood, all Lieutenants, all Guild Leaders of Guilds with 10 or more members hosted within the country, all members of Political Guilds, the heads of all noble families that live predominantly within the country, the Headmasters and all teachers of all schools and Universities within the country, and up to three Ambassadors of each country allied with Yallein. The Council is called upon to perform a vote in certain situations, such as the removal of a General from office. Otherwise, they meet 4 times a year to discuss varying topics and exert their own powers. They can vote to remove a military officer from office with a greater than 70% vote and can remove members from the Council with an 80% or higher vote. They also act as advisers to the King/Queen on varying topics. City Council: A city or town's council is made up of all legal residents of that settlements who are of the age 18 or older and who have served at least 3 years in the military or any Guild (Exceptions are sometimes made for freelance adventurers who are respected in the community and have been adventurers for at least 3 years.) The Council is responsible for electing a new Lord. When the Lord of a settlement dies or retires, the Baron will be brought into power as the new Lord for 1 month, during which the Council will be responsible for monitoring the Baron's rule. If at the end of that month the Council decides the Baron is unfit to rule, an election will be held allowing all adult residents of the settlement to elect a new Lord. If the rejected Baron is elected by the people, they cannot be rejected a second time. In the case that the Baron is not yet an adult, a different Lord will be elected immediately. Courts: Yallein has a system of courthouses set up to ensure that no innocent person is ever convicted for a crime they didn't commit. Anyone can choose to begin a court case if they believe someone has committed a crime. It is free to bring someone to court. You can pay for a lawyer to represent you or choose to represent yourself. If the defendant is found guilty, they will be made to pay a fine in addition to the normal sentence. If the defendant is found not guilty, the prosecutor will be made to pay a fine and could face various punishment based on the severity of the crime they stated the defendant committed and other factors. Sometimes when official authorities arrest someone for a crime, that person may be brought to court to attest for themself if it is in question whether or not they actually committed a crime. This does not occur all of the time, however, only in specific situations. Objects in Court: Sometimes, during the investigation of a crime, an inanimate object which is believed to have been involved shall be presented to the court as a defendant. Of course, an object cannot commit a crime or be tried, and the purpose of this is simply to allow all those involved in the court case to provide their opinions on the object's involvement. Petty Crime: Under the Law of Petty Crime, a judge has the power to instantly drop a court case if they deem the prosecutor's statement to be dumb or illogical. This same rule also applies to insignificant, petty actions such as insulting someone. Economy: In modern day Isles, Yallein is a very prosperous country with a very small lower class and a very strong economy. It conducts large amounts of trade within its own borders, as well as international trade with the bordering countries of Eleskiir and Vaudenguard and the faraway countries of Dahdayla, Arkhania, Vesorius, Ditroit, Ahlmik, Gorrik, Rallseiha, Vhie, Chonquest, Alm, Mooren and Valther. Guilds: Guilds are unions of people with a common goal or job who work as a political body. Each Guild is established by a Guild leader and is given rights and exemptions based on their Guild's function. Most Guilds provide some sort of service to the public that they would otherwise have to get through a corporation or the government. The Guild system helps to stabilize the economy by providing jobs to Guild members, creating competition for companies and reducing government spending. It also allows regular citizens to take issues into their own hands by hiring a Guild or adventurer to help them. As Guilds became more and more ingrained into society, many official government bodies such as the Royal Guard and each city's individual guardhouse started being recognized as their own forms of Guilds as well. Guild Types: Guilds can be found in a variety of types. Listed below are some common ones: * Adventurer's Guilds * Assassin's Guilds * Guard's Guilds * Naval Guilds * Political Guilds * Trade Guilds Adventurers & Adventurer's Guilds: Adventurer's Guilds are the most common and arguably most important type of Guild. Adventurers are trained warriors or Mages, typically Elithe, who take on tasks called "quests" that are posted by citizens. Quests can range from anything from gathering herbs to dealing with bandits to fighting fearsome dragons - the only link between all quests is that they're typically too dangerous or otherwise difficult for normal citizens to complete themself. Adventurer's Guilds range from small groups of friends to large companies of highly-trained elites. Larger Adventurer's Guilds will often be called on for extremely difficult quests, or even by the government to assist with various conflicts, even including war. The Quest System: Adventurers and Adventurer's Guilds thrive off of the quest system. In most towns and cities and even some villages, a dedicated Guild Hall can be found. Here, certain smaller Guilds may meet as a base of operations, and quests and bounties are posted. At each Guild Hall is a quest board and a resident taskmaster. On the quest board, any citizen may post a quest, listing a task they want completed, a reward, and where to get that reward (they can either have the adventurer visit them personally or leave the reward with the taskmaster). Alternatively, adventurers or Guilds may choose to see the taskmaster instead. The taskmaster handles extremely dangerous quests as well as public bounties. Not providing the promised reward for a quest is highly illegal and will always result in at least a prison sentence and a fee to provide to the adventurer. In the case of extremely dangerous quests, not providing a reward could potentially lead to execution. Assassins & Assassin's Guilds: Assassin's Guilds are groups governmentally certified assassins who take bounties posted by citizens. A bounty gives a target that the poster wants dead, the reason for their assassination, and a reward. It is the job of an assassin to judge whether or not the assassination request is adequately justified, and if it is, to kill the target. If it is completely unjustified, the assassin has the authority to convict whoever submitted the request of attempted murder. When taking out targets that have been deemed deserving of deaths, certified assassins are acquitted of any charges of assault or murder on their target. Assassination requests can be sent to a specific Assassin's Guild, a standalone bounty hunter, or left at a Guild Hall with the taskmaster to be accepted by any certified assassin. Uncertified assassins exist as well, however their actions and the very act of hiring an uncertified assassin is highly illegal. Military: Yallein's military consists of the main army, a navy and an air force of wyvern riders. A list of military positions can be found here: List of Political and Military Positions of Yallein. Armor: Most Yalleinian armor is made of a mix of cloth/leather and steel in such a way that maximizes protection while also not sacrificing mobility. There are many different levels of heavier armor that provide highly increased protection while maintaining a full range of motion, with their only downside being their weight. Popular light armors include leather breastplates or vests and chain mail hauberks and aventails (such as the zizwing). Heavier armors include salevisors, galea, and nasal helmets, and jag plate and hawker armor suits. Weapons: The primary weapons employed by Yallein's military include gladii, arming swords, longswords, clipeus shields, wall shields, royal pikes, halberds, saboteur's axes, javelins, pugio daggers, spears, staves, and axe bolas. Archery plays a large role in in the military as well, and longbows are very common. Orcs who join the army and show their strength will often be raised to the rank of a spec-op soldier under a High Optio. These Orcs are often referred to as "destroyer" units. They typically wield large maces, battleaxes, flails or warhammers and spiked shields called argons. Prison: Yallein has developed a complex prison system which seeks to reform prisoners rather than punish them. While those who commit major crimes will be sent to a dungeon and executed, small-time or petty criminals will be sent to a prison. At Yalleinian prisons, the goal of prison personnel is to improve prisoner's as people and find solutions to the problems that drove them to commit a crime. Once a prisoner has made enough progress that they are deemed fit to return to civilization, they will be released. Prison Slaves: While slavery is banned in Yallein, there is one form of technical slavery which exists as part of the prison system. Prisoners who fail to make notable improvements or who actively resist personal growth will eventually be given the title Chamenaita (Vachen for "lost cause"). Chamenaitas are put to work as government-protected slaves, working as laborers for the country. Unlike typical slaves, however, there are laws that protect Chamenaitas from abuse. Chamenaitas are typically assigned their workplaces via an auction: merchants may purchase Chamenaitas to work at a facility they own. In rare cases, after one year of serving as a laborer, a Chamenaita may be returned to the prison system and given a second chance to improve and return to society normally. Relations With Other Nations: Aetheria: Aetheria is neutral to Yallein. Aetheria famously has very little contact with any other nation. There is no trade between Yallein and Aetheria, and the only communication is regarding the moderation of 'Aetherian relics' in Yallein. Arkhania: Arkhania is considered an enemy to Yallein, though the two do not currently engage in warfare of any kind. For most of history, Yallein and Arkhania had a completely neutral relationship. For a short period under the rulership of Vorgial Damisch, the nations became very close, however this swiftly ended with Vorgial's assassination. Since then, the nations have been enemies. Benchryarch: For deeds early in its history, Vachen became considered a friend of Benchryarch. It has maintained this status to the modern day through its positive relations with Eleskiir. There is very little actual communication or trade directly from Yallein to Benchryarch due to the distance between the two nations, and what interaction there is is done through Eleskiir. Eleskiir: Eleskiir is very friendly with modern Yallein. They are allied through the Miracle Alliance. Communication between the Eleskryan and Yalleinian governments has persisted for thousands of years, and it is common for the rulers of each nation to remain in personal contact as friends. Trade is abundant between the two nations, with food, raw materials and art being commonly transported over the border through Miriumn. In addition, the two nations share the responsibility of moderating the border between them through military patrols. Gorrik: Gorrik is on good terms with modern Yallein. They are allied through the Miracle Alliance. While Yallein and Gorrik were on neutral terms with little trade between them for most of history, they became close allies with the establishment of the Miracle Alliance. Trade of food, materials, art, armor, weapons and naval gear is abundant. Shackle Blades: The Shackle Blades are a group of Gorrik revolutionaries stationed in Ellemsknoe which aim to bring an end to slavery in Gorrik. Along with Gorrik's own King Guilguer, Yallein has pledged assistance to this group in the form of information, goods and soldiers. Vaudenguard: Vaudenguard is very friendly with modern Yallein. They are allied through the Miracle Alliance. Despite the rough beginnings of Vachen-Vauden relations, modern Yallein and Vaudenguard are very close allies. It is common for the rulers of each nation to remain in contact as friends. Trade of food, materials, livestock, armor and weapons, instruments and alcohol between the nations is abundant. The Arts & Entertainment: Harpastum: Harpastum is a fast-paced and violent sport played in Yallein as a pastime. It is played in a large grass field, typically around 100 yards long and 60 yards wide. In harpastum, each team uses oar-like tools to hit a rubber ball through the other team's Y-shaped goal, and the first team to 8 points wins. Players can hit each other with the ball and use their oars to block each other, resulting in a chaotic and violent game. Harpastum fields can be found in Skyliss, Drayddfall, Archeville, Witchport and Rostra. In addition, Vaudenguard and Eleskiir each have constructed harpastum fields as well to allow for international games. Literature: Literature is widely popular in Yallein due to its high literacy rates. Libraries can be found in most settlements, containing novels, plays and poetry. Poetry and philosophical novellas are highly popular among nobles, while plays and stories of legendary heroes and mythical creatures are more popular with the lower classes. Music: Music acts as a major form of entertainment for Yalleinian citizens. Bards and even organized bands travel the nation, singing songs and playing tunes for small fees. At festivals and other events, performers from all around are invited to play music. It's very common for the average person, peasants and nobles alike, to have some skill in music as a pastime. Common Yalleinian instruments include: * Trumpets * Cornu, or simple horns * Aulos * Askaules, or bagpipes * Flutes * Lyres or citharas * Lutes * Scabellums * Drums * Sistrums * Cymbals Another notable instrument is the hydraulis, or water organ, of which only a limited few exist. Sculpting: Sculpting as an art form is rather popular among certain Yalleinian nobles, especially in Skyliss and Stoneton. In Stoneton, sculpting is extremely common due to its necessity in Golemancy. Theatre: Theatrical performances are a popular form of entertainment in Yallein. Large amphitheaters can be found in most major cities, and many smaller towns and villages even have a small theatre pavilion. Many types of plays are presented at amphitheaters, but the most popular are heroic epics. Visual Art: Visual art such as paintings are popular among Yalleinian nobles. Yalleinian artists take great inspiration form surrounding cultures, such as those of Eleskiir, Vaudenguard, Dahdayla, Kiwsaielle, Arkhania, Ahlmik and the Unnamellen nations. Ethnic & Other Groups: Ethnic Groups: Archen: The Archen people are a group of Hickory Wood Elves who were indigenous to the western coastal regions of modern-day Yallein. Though they originally dwelt in the coastal plain, they were pushed eastward by colonizing Rostrans alongside the Manium and would together establish what is now Archeville. Arkhanian: Within Yallein is a small population of black-skinned Arkhanians, immigrants from Arkhania who moved during the era of great trade between Arkhania and Yallein. Arkhanians tend to be slightly larger overall than other Humans and have dark brown skin and typically black or brown hair. Iichen: The Iichen people are the Human Dahl emigrants who colonized modern-day Yallein's eastern coast, founding the city of Iichen, which would eventually become Witchport. Iichens have soft, light tan skin and typically either white, brown or black hair. Manium: The Manium are a group of High Elves who colonized the western coastal plains after being forced out of their Unnamellen homeland by the Doscans. They were later pushed eastward by colonizing Rostrans alongside the Archen Elves and would together establish what is now Archeville. They have pale, ivory-colored skin and typically white, silver, or blonde hair. Rostran Orcs: The Rostrans are a group of Kryptolian Orcs who fled their homeland to escape the constant wars. They colonized the western coastal plains of modern-day Yallein and would establish the city of Rostra. They have slightly darkened emerald-green skin. Vachen: The Vachen ethnicity is that of the fair-skinned humans who originally settled in what is now Yallein, especially in the early villages of Skyliss and Drayddfall. Vachen people are white-skinned and naturally quite fit, and tend to have blonde or black hair. Factions: The Hunters: The Hunters is an Adventurer's Guild established in 5611 by Rich Mayland. It is highly renowned for its great service to the country, its members having completed hundreds of quests and even playing a large role in the Dark War. As of early 5631, the Guild was merged with Yallein's fractured Royal Guard. Witch's Conclave: The Witch's Conclave, headed in modern Isles by High Witch Gririum, is an underground society of Witches and their apprentices living in Witchport. Since Yallein acquired the city of Iichen in 1335, the Witches Conclave has existed to allow Witches to thrive and practice the dark arts without persecution, with the payoff that the Conclave defends Witchport in the case of attack and prevents the wanton misuse of Black Magic for destruction. Language: The following languages are notably spoken in modern-period Yallein, by various groups: * Benchryan Eldritch * Caidrik * Common * Common Orcish * Dahl * Drekken * Eldritch * Garyn * Gorrik * Iichen * Kol'enil * Marichian * Rysisch * Vachen * Vauden Benchryan Eldritch: Benchryan Eldritch is a form of more proper Eldritch spoken in Benchryarch and some of its colonies, including Eleskiir. Some Eleskryan Yalleinians speak this, though it is quite rare. Caidrik: Caidrik is the sacred language inherently understood by all adult members of the Caidrin race. It is used by many of the Caidrin living in Yallein. Common: Common is the universal language of The Isle, and the official language of Yallein. Almost all of its citizens speak Common. Common Orcish: Common Orcish is one of several languages invented by various Orc groups. It is commonly spoekn in Western Yallein, especially in Rostra and the nearby villages. Dahl: Dahl is the language of the country of Dahdayla. Many Dahlian immigrants speak their native language, and it is most common in Witchport. Drekken: Drekken is a unique language invented by the now extinct Drekken race, only spoken now by Odohkans and Aetherians. Eldritch: Eldritch is the most common Elven language, spoken by many people in modern Yallein. It is the second most common language in the country, after Common. Garyn: Garyn is a unique language spoken only by the residents of the village Gary. Gorrik: Gorrik is the language of the Gorrik people. Many Gorrik immigrants to Yallein still speak their native language. Iichen: Iichen is the native language originally spoken in the village of Iichen, what is now Witchport. Some descendants of the Iichen people still speak the language. Kol'enil: Kol'enil is the language almost universally spoken by Faeries. A small number of more civilized Faeries live in modern Yallein and speak their language. Marichian: Marichian is the language spoken by the people of the village of Marich since its founding. Many Marichians speak their native language over Common in defiance against Yallein's rule. Rysisch: Rysisch is the primary language spoken in the country of Rallseiha, after Common. Many Rallseihan immigrants living in Yallein speak their native language. Vachen: Vachen is the language spoken by the families that originally founded Skyliss and Drayddfall. In the early days of Vachen's existence, it was widely spoken, however in modern Yallein it is only still spoken by a few traditional families. Vauden: Vauden is the language spoken by the Dwarves of Vaudenguard alongside Common. It is widely spoken in Yallein in the predominantly Dwarven settlements of Dwarbso and New Triad. Some residents of Grimfield also speak Vauden. Category:Culture